La dernière bataille
by gwenn222
Summary: Oneshot: une jeune fille s'en va pendant un combat en laissant derrière elle des choses qui ne pourront que la rattraper. ATTENTION! ce oneshot n'a aucun rapport avec l'histoire de 'Harry Potter et le Mystère des Avatars' ca reprand just qq truc


Un One-shot que j'ai écrit un jour où j'étais très inspirée, malheureusement, je ne peux pas l'intégrer dans l'histoire car des choses ne sont pareils que dans ma fic « Harry Potter et le mystère des avatars » (par exemple : gwen n'a pas été trahie, elle n'est pas la chef des avatars, elle n'est pas une élue !) mais dans ma tête ca sonnait bien et j'adorais l'écrire. Je le connais même par cœur !!Et oui, j'ai eu une mésaventure avec mon pc et j'ai du le réécrire du début jusqu'à la fin ! donc ne faites pas attention au chose qui n'ont rien à voir l'histoire, pour moi c'est cohérent ! bonne lecture, et dites moi vraiment ce que vous en pensez parce que pour ce one-shot c'est très très important !

Adieu Harry.

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Personne ne remarquerait sa disparition, à l'heure où la bataille faisait rage. Les barrières de l'école étant désactivés, elle n'aurait pas non plus de mal à filer. Et Harry ne cherchait sûrement pas à retenir à un amour définitivement perdu, alors que le combat grondait dans le parc. (Dans la plaine la tribu de Dana Manau!) Des combattants luttaient pour sauvegarder leur pauvre vie. Les sorciers s'affrontaient dans un combat infernal sans se douter qu'un des éléments essentiels de cette lutte entre le bien et le mal se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers les grilles.

C'était le dernier combat. La dernière fois que les ténèbres attaquaient pour étendre leur influence. Ce soir, si les forces du mal faisaient tomber les dernières défenses du monde magique, Voldemort possèderait le monde. Mais le bien avait autant de chance de s'imposer et tous se demandaient qu'elle serait l'issue! Seule Gwen y était indifférente. Soit elle oeuvrerait pour le bien avec ses "amis", qui en passant n'avait pas résister à l'envie de la trahir, soit elle s'enfoncerait dans les ténèbres, seule et endurcie par les actes immondes qu'elle accomplirait sans jamais faiblir.

Et la douleur choisit de la transpercer. Dans sa cuisse, un poignard choisit de venir se nicher. Perdu ou intentionnel? Elle ignora sa douleur et écouta sa curiosité. Intentionnel. Harry était là, à quelques mètres d'elle, une telle fureur dans les yeux qu'il aurait pu la tuer à cet instant si la mort ne le répugnait pas à ce point. La vengeance... Harry, qui affichait pleins de bons principes si gryffondoriens avait-il succombé à ce péché si serpentardiens? Apparemment oui. Un rapide sort et le poignard vint se déloger, et la douleur s'effaça. Elle se retourna et fis face à Harry, le visage menaçant. Elle était serpentarde, et la vengeance lui était familière. On n'attaquait pas Gwen Tegaron par derrière! Un principe de plus qu'elle allait enseigner à ce minable petit Survivant.

"Tu es content Potter? Tu aimes faire souffrir les autres, j'oubliais!

- Je m'appelle Harry, tu as déjà oublié? Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu avais la mémoire aussi courte, j'en aurais profité!

- C'est vrai que c'est ton style de profiter des faiblesses des autres! Je me demanderais toujours comment le monde peut être aussi aveugle pour ne pas voir sous ton masque de pauvre petit orphelin qui a le destin du monde sur le dos!

- Il n'y a pas de quoi, tu portes le même!

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, ne me mets jamais dans le même panier que toi, Potter! Je n'attaque pas les gens par derrière!

- Non, c'est vrai! Tu t'enfui pendant une bataille où des centaines d'innocents perdront la vie!

- Tu préférerais que je me batte contre eux? Je ne suis pas de cette bataille!

- Et tes amis? Les gens qui ont vécu avec toi toute cette année, qui t'ont fait rire, qui t'ont soutenu? Je n'en ais rien à foutre que tu combattes ou non, mais eux? Tu ne feras rien pour éviter leur mort, sans toi, des centaines mouront! Comment peux-tu être aussi égoïste, Gwen?

- Ceux dont tu parles m'ont trahi, et c'est de ta faute! C'est interdit d'en avoir marre de risquer sa vie tous les jours pour un monde qui n'a même pas une once de reconnaissance à ton égard, de souffrir parce que tu te tues à la tache et que tu vois que c'est les autres, ceux qui sont restés tranquilles dans leur trou, qui reçoivent toutes les récompenses, c'est interdit de penser à soi rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, de vouloir vivre au lieu de survivre?? Tu n'as jamais eu envie de laisser ta putain de vie derrière toi et de profiter pleinement des pouvoirs qu'on a toujours chercher à te brider? Es-tu seulement humain pour pouvoir vivre ainsi Harry?

- Oh oui je suis humain! Et oui j'ai déjà pensé des milliers de fois à me tirer d'ici! Mais il y a des personnes qui comptent sur moi, qui ont confiance en moi, et c'est qui a chaque fois m'a retenu! Si tu n'arrêtes pas de repousser toutes les personnes qui veulent te venir en aide, tu ne vas pas aller bien loin, Gwen!

- J'aimerais avoir ta force, ton moral de fer. Mais je suis trop faible. Je n'en peux plus ; c'est fini pour moi! Je ne veux plus, je ne peux plus combattre!

- Tu es la chef des Avatars! Tu n'es pas faible! Tu es certainement la plus puissante de tous ici!

- Une chef trahie ne vaut pas une esclave!

- Et qui te dit qu'une esclave ne peut pas faire de miracles!

- Ne joue pas sur les mots Harry!

- Tiens, tu retrouves la mémoire! Gwen, je t'en pris, rejoins-nous, combats à mes côtés! On a tous besoin de tes pouvoirs!

- Ainsi il n'y a que ça qui t'intéresse! Et moi qui croyais que tu m'avais aimé!

- Mais je t'aime toujours Gwen! Je rêverais qu'on recommence à s'aimer comme avant, mais l'heure n'est pas à penser à moi! La bataille se déroule sous nos yeux et des gens ont besoin de nous! N'oublie pas non plus que tu es liée à une prophétie!

- Tu parles du temps où tu m'avais ensorcelé et quand tu me jetais le Doloris?? Et en plus maintenant tu veux m'entraîner vers ma mort! Désolé, mais je ne suis pas de la partie! A partir de maintenant je vie ma vie! Laisse-moi partir en paix ! Et les prophéties ne se réalisent pas toujours, Harry!

- Est ce que tu m'aimes encore?

- Cela n'a rien à voir là-dedans!

- Moi je crois que si! Si tu m'aimes encore, rejoins-moi et combattons ensemble Voldemort! Sinon, pars et laisse-moi avec mon désespoir, aller me suicider en essayant de tuer seul Voldemort!

- Ne me mets pas ce poids sur le dos! C'est justement celui que je refuse!

- Tu as peur! Tu es terrifiée! C'est ça ton problème! Allez viens Gwen, ne t'inquiète pas! Repose-toi sur mon amour! Je suis là pour toi!

- S'il te plait Harry non ! S'il te plait laisse moi partir! Je ne veux pas...

- Tu rêves de combattre, tu veux être à la première ligne, je le sens! Seulement tu ne t'en crois pas capable, c'est ça? Tu t'es toujours sous-estimée! C'est ton seul défaut! Allez Gwen viens, combattons ensemble!"

La mine suppliant, elle le rejoignit quand même et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il lui donna la force qu'elle avait toujours recherchée. La force de l'amour, celle qui lui permit de s'élever. Et, main dans la main, les Elus partirent au combat, désormais imbattables!

Petite annonce : le chapitre 6 de « Harry Potter et le Mystère des Avatars » sera posté pour noël !


End file.
